Hanging by a Moment
by Ukyou-chan
Summary: Songfic to Lifehouse's 'Hanging by a Moment.' All out Ryouga/Ukyou. This is set a while after Ryouga and Ukyou become a couple. R&R!


Ryouga was lying on the couch of Ukyou's apartment with one of his legs hanging off the side of the couch. He stared up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. He could smell the okonomiyaki from the kitchen along with some yakisoba. He smiled and opened his eyes. Ryouga had no idea why he had spend all that time obsessing over Akane though she was still very dear to him. 'I wonder if Ucchan is still mad about that . ' he thought lazily. He heard Ukyou's footsteps and he sat up.  
  
~~~  
  
Desperate for changing  
  
Starving for truth  
  
Closer to where I started Chasing after you  
  
~~~  
  
Ukyou walked into the room and set the steaming hot okonomiyaki on the table. "Mornin', sugar," she said fondly with a kiss to his cheek. Ryouga blushed lightly and accepted the chopsticks Ukyou produced. He still wasn't used to her kissing him so openly. About two months ago he would have run away and punished himself for betraying Akane. Actually, two months ago he wouldn't even be in Ukyou's apartment . Gah, that's not the point. He had a few lingering feelings for her, but Akane never would have made breakfast for him and kissed him like that. Ryouga wasn't sure if he even WANTED the breakfast Akane would make. Ukyou interrupted his thoughts by scooting closer to him. Yep, this was perfect.  
  
~~~  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
~~~  
  
Ryouga glanced down at her when she let her head lean on his shoulder. She really did love him . Despite his horrible sense of direction, pig-headedness at times, his highly embarrassing curse and the fact he was set on killing a certain Ranma Saotome. She still loved him.  
  
~~~  
  
Forgetting all I'm lacking  
  
Completely Incomplete  
  
I'll take your invitation  
  
You take all of me  
  
~~~  
  
What if this was all a dream? What if he woke up and he was in Akane's bedroom as P-chan? If this was all a dream, he'd never be able to look at Ukyou the same way again. He lifted a hand and caressed Ukyou's cheek gently. Well if this was a dream, it was a damn good one. He never wanted to wake up.  
  
~~~  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
~~~  
  
Ukyou blushed at his touch. This was all very new to her and she had never done anything like this with Ranma. Ranma . Yes, she still loved the pig-tailed martial artist but more as a brother than anything else. How would he react to her loving one of his strongest rivals? It didn't matter now.  
  
~~~  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
  
I don't know what I'm diving into  
  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
~~~  
  
Ryouga took a deep breath and pulled Ukyou's chin up gently. He leaned over slightly and let his lips brush by hers. She was actually very small compared to him and Ryouga was almost scared that if he held her too tightly she would shatter like glass. As he pulled away slightly, Ukyou pulled him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
~~~  
  
There is nothing else to lose  
  
There is nothing else to find  
  
There is nothing in the world  
  
That could change my mind  
  
~~~  
  
Ukyou pulled him closer until they were locked by the lip once again. Ryouga smiled once they parted. "Ukyou . " he breathed almost silently.  
  
~~~  
  
There is nothing else There is nothing else There is nothing else  
  
~~~  
  
She smiled and let him pull her closer and into his lap. "That's Ucchan."  
  
~~~  
  
Desperate for changing  
  
Starving for truth  
  
Closer to where I started Chasing after you  
  
~~~  
  
Ryouga chuckled slightly and looked at the girl in his lap. "My mistake, Ucchan."  
  
~~~  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
~~~  
  
She let her head lean on his chest with a contented sigh. "Ryo-chan?" Ryouga looked away from the window and back at her. "Yeah?"  
  
~~~  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
  
I don't know what I'm diving into  
  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
~~~  
  
"I love you."  
  
~~~  
  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
~~~  
  
"I love you too." 


End file.
